


I Love You (For a Very Long Time)

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Confession song, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Mutual Pining, Secret Santa, christmas confessions, crushing on each other for months, soft, they really are dumb dumbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: BamBam keeps getting mysterious Secret Santa gifts at his desk at work and doesn't have the faintest idea who it could be. He knows who he wants it to be, but knows that Jackson will never see him that way. But when the Secret Santa leaves a note on his desk asking BamBam to meet on the roof after work the Friday before Christmas, will holiday magic work in his favor?Basically two thousand words of pure Jackbam fluff and the author is completely unapologetic about it.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang
Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569736
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	I Love You (For a Very Long Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 is here! Only a few more left and this series will be finished! I've really had so much fun working on this and have appreciated all the kind words along the way! See ya tomorrow!
> 
> Come hang out with me on Facebook over at AhgasePop!

BamBam had been receiving mysterious gifts at his desk all week. Every morning when he arrived and every afternoon when he came back from lunch, there was another little Christmas present waiting for him. It was never anything huge, usually just his favorite candy or drink, and even a few cat toys for his fur babies. The first time he got one, he frantically checked his email to make sure that he hadn’t missed out on some announcement about their department doing a Secret Santa exchange. He even went as far as to ask Yugyeom and Jinyoung if they knew about it only to be informed that he was the only one that seemed to be getting gifts from a secret admirer and no, they didn’t know who it was.

BamBam had decided that whoever it was, was sneaky. He’d even started getting to their office 20 minutes earlier than he normally did in hopes of catching whoever it was, only to see the small gift already on his desk. He had several good friends in the office and figured it could be any one of them. Okay, so he was pretty sure that it wasn’t Yugyeom or Jinyoung since they had some weird whatever going on but there wasn’t anyone in particular that stood out. BamBam knew who he wanted it to be though but laughed at the idea that someone like Jackson would ever notice him on that kind of level.

Jackson Wang. Hands down the most gorgeous man in their office and literally didn’t know the meaning of the word stranger. “Strangers are just friends I haven’t met yet,” is what he would always say. Sure they were friendly with each other, but BamBam knew that Jackson was out of his league. Jackson. The man who had both men and women swooning for him. There’s no way that someone like Jackson would ever be interested in someone like him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that it took Yugyeom kicking his chair to get his attention.

“Yah, let’s go to lunch already! It’s our last day before Christmas!”

“Aish, alright alright. Did you have to kick my chair though?”

“Well I had to do something to get you to stop drooling over Jackson.”

BamBam’s face turned beet red at the accusation.

“I was NOT drooling over him.”

Yugyeom raised an eyebrow at his friend before grabbing his arm and dragging him down to the cafeteria.

“Yeah, sure you weren’t.

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Like clockwork, once BamBam and Yugyeom returned from lunch, there was something waiting on BamBam’s desk for him. Only this time it was different from all the others he’d received up until then. It was a single white rose with a note attached to it.

“ _meet me on the roof. 5pm. see u then. :)_ ”

BamBam grabbed Yugyeom in a hushed yell.

“They left a note! They wanna meet me!”

“That’s good, right? I mean now you’ll know who it is.”

Leave it to Yugyeom to always see the silver lining in things.

“What if it’s, I don’t know, what if it’s someone I don’t even know?

“But what if it’s Jackson hyung?”

BamBam blanched. So maybe he hadn’t been as subtle with his crush on the elder as he’d thought.

“Don’t say that. It’s not him. There’s no way someone like Jackson hyung would ever notice me like that.”

Yugyeom’s expression softened before patting BamBam on the back and heading back to his desk, reminding him that he could still be surprised. BamBam appreciated the fact that his best friend was always such an optimist about things. But he also knew better than to get his hopes up for something that was seemingly impossible. So he did what he does best when he wants to stop pining over Jackson: he drowned himself in his work.

He was so focused on his computer screen that he didn’t even notice that it was almost 5 o’clock until Yugyeom kicked at his chair again.

“Yah! Would you stop doing that!”

Yugyeom just laughed as he pointed out that it was almost time for him to meet his Secret Santa on the roof and making BamBam promise to tell him who it was after he got home. BamBam rolled his eyes at the last part, begging Yugyeom to not make him share who it was if it was embarrassing, which the younger decided that was all the more reason to share with him. BamBam kicked at him as he shut his computer down and took off towards the stairwell while Yugyeom and Jinyoung both for the elevator. 

When he finally made it to the door that led to the roof, BamBam paused for a moment. Behind that door is whoever had been sending him all his favorite snacks throughout the week. He was starting to think that at least Yugyeom had been lying about not knowing who it was. How else would this person know to get all those things for him? He didn’t know whether to be excited or nauseous about finally meeting his Secret Santa. What if they confessed to him and he wasn’t interested? How could he ever live down that level of awkwardness? 

In all honesty, he wanted to turn around and bolt back down the stairs and forget all of this. But the nagging feeling of not wanting to be cruel and Yugyeom’s never-ending teasing if he did was enough motivation for him to push the door open. He isn’t exactly sure what he was expecting to find on the other side of the door, but dozens of soft white Christmas lights and a beautifully wrapped present placed underneath them. BamBam’s eyes twinkled under the lights as he made his way to the gift and picked it up. He opened the little notecard that was attached to the top of it first.

“ _open your gift and put it on and then turn around. merry christmas. i hope you like it. :)_ ”

Put it on? What in the world could this person have bought him that he needed to put on? BamBam fought the urge to turn around first and followed what the note said. He carefully opened the box and folded back the tissue paper to see a beautiful cashmere scarf. The same scarf he’d been eyeing for some time. He couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him and wrapped it around his neck. It was perfect and so warm. He slowly turned around, ready to finally meet whoever had been going out of their way for him this week and dropped the box when he met eyes with the man standing in the doorway.

“J-Jackson hyung?”

Jackson smiled that overly adorable Squirtle smile as he slowly walked towards BamBam. He couldn’t believe it. Jackson had been the one to do all of this? When the elder stood in front of him, he reached out and grabbed the ends of the scarf as if he was making sure it was made of the finest material possible.

“You look surprised to see me, Bam,” Jackson spoke as he looked up into BamBam’s eyes.

“I d-do? I’m sorry, Jackson hyung, I just. You did all this? For me?”

Jackson nodded.

“I hope I didn’t come off too creepy?”

BamBam shook his head quickly before working to calm himself down enough for his next question.

“B-but why? I mean, why me?”

Jackson smiled and BamBam could feel his knees getting weaker.

“Jinyoungie was right about you,” he chuckled. “You really are oblivious when someone likes you.”

BamBam’s eyes turned to saucers at Jackson’s statement.

“You what? You like me?”

“Very much so.”

BamBam could feel a lump in his throat as Jackson sighed and grabbed one of his hands in his.

“I’m not really good with the whole confessing of feelings thing. At first, I just wanted to work on being friends. Especially since Jinyoung is my best friend and Yugyeom is yours and we’re all four always hanging out because the two of them refuse to acknowledge whatever it is that they have going on.”

BamBam snickered before squeezing Jackson’s hand for him to continue.

“But then I started wanting to know more about you and hang out one on one. I was scared that you wouldn’t feel the same. Especially when you made a comment about only having eyes for one person despite thinking that they would never see you that way and that you weren’t interested in Yugyeom trying to set you up with someone.”

BamBam turned to face Jackson upon hearing that. He couldn’t believe that the elder had remembered a conversation that happened months back.

“Jinyoungie thought it would be worth being honest and confessing to you right before Christmas. That way in case it blew up in my face, we’d at least have an entire week off before we had to see each other again.”

BamBam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. All this time he thought that Jackson would never feel the same way about him and here he was, confessing to BamBam and telling him that he had been afraid of the same thing. 

The silence lasted a beat too long for Jackson and the elder quickly let go of BamBam’s hand and began to apologize.

“I’m sorry if any of this made you uncomfortable. And I totally understand if you don’t feel the same. I mean who am I kidding? You probably don’t feel the sa-.”

BamBam cut off Jackson’s rambling by placing a quick kiss to the elder’s lips before pulling back and giggling. Now it was Jackson’s eyes that looked like saucers and BamBam couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at the sight.

“It was you, hyung.”

“W-what?” Jackson asked, the confused puppy look almost too much for BamBam to handle.

“The one that I had my eyes on. That I thought would never notice me that way. It was you. You’re the one I was talking about that night.”

“M-me?”

BamBam couldn’t help but laugh at the turn of events. Now Jackson was the one that was a stuttering mess. He grabbed Jackson’s hand in his and laced their fingers before turning to face him.

“Yes hyung, you. I can’t believe we’ve both liked each other for so long and didn’t realize it.”

The laugh that escaped from Jackson was the second best thing he had heard all day. 

Jackson grabbed the ends of his scarf again and pulled BamBam into a hug and it was almost as if the universe wanted this to happen as it softly began to snow. The two stayed in each other's arms as Jackson slowly started to rock them back and forth. BamBam had never danced without music before, but if being with Jackson like this was involved, he was almost certain he could dance without music for the rest of his life.

Jackson pulled back enough to look at him and BamBam was overwhelmed at how beautiful the elder’s eyes looked shining under the Christmas lights. He was really here in Jackson’s arms like he’d wanted for so long. Jackson cupped his cheek and BamBam melted into the touch. It felt exactly like he’d always hoped it would.

“Can I kiss you now?”

BamBam nodded and Jackson leaned in and connected their lips. BamBam sighed as he tilted his head just enough for Jackson to deepen the kiss as he held onto Jackson’s wrists. Their lips moved slowly as they worked to get acquainted. When Jackson finally pulled back, he rested their foreheads together for a moment before placing one more quick kiss on BamBam’s plump lips and grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door.

“Come on. I want to take you on a proper date.”

“Now?”

“Now. I’d be a pretty lousy boyfriend if I didn’t take you out for our first date.”

BamBam blushed as he let Jackson lead them back inside and down to the lobby of their building. Usually he hated admitting he was wrong, but this was one instance that he was glad he was. He stopped them in the lobby in front of the Christmas tree to pull his phone out and snap a quick picture to send to Yugyeom before pocketing his phone and linking hands with Jackson and heading back out into the snow feeling the warmth from his new scarf and new boyfriend as he did.

“ _maybe holiday magic does exist Gyeomah <3_”


End file.
